1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing system and a control method of controlling the document processing system for performing document processing by transmitting/receiving document data between image forming apparatuses which are connected to a network and can communicate with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, multi-function apparatuses (digital multi-function peripherals) which are based on a digital copying machine and have many functions have come into practical use. For example, the scanner, facsimile communication, and printer functions of a digital copying machine can be used in combination. There has also been proposed a system which implements processing (workflow) of document data by a plurality of digital multi-function peripherals connected to a network by using functions of a digital copying machine.
For example, in a workflow for approving an application form as document data, the applicant scans the application form and sends the data to an approver. Upon receiving the data, the approver executes approval processing and sends the data to the next approver. The final approver notifies the applicant of an approval, and saves the application form in a designated server or the like.
There is also a workflow for executing processing using different functions in respective devices. For example, a given device executes scanning and transmits the data to the next device. The receiving device executes image analysis processing such as OCR, and transmits the processing result to the next device. The receiving device outputs the data onto a paper medium or registers it in a server.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-215029 discloses an arrangement in which, when a change of settings associated with processing of document data is designated in executing the processing of the document data using a plurality of digital copying machines, a digital copying machine which executes the processing rejects the setting change designation.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-222284 discloses a service cooperation processing system in which, upon receiving cooperation information having given priority, processes are executed in the order of priority and the cooperation information is transmitted to the next service processing destination. In the service cooperation processing system, when the stop of processing is designated, new cooperation information for executing the stop processing with highest priority is generated and transmitted to a service processing destination to sequentially perform service stop processes.
However, to cancel ongoing processing of a job input to the system, the conventional system requires a server for centralizing a workflow. The server manages the execution status of processing in each device. When cancellation of processing is designated, the server instructs a device during execution of the processing to cancel the processing. In this case, the server needs to be separately arranged, so the construction and maintenance of the system require complicated work.
Also, even when the operator wants to stop only a specific workflow while processing of a plurality of workflows is in progress, the function of the device is stopped to stop the process of the workflow. As a result, the processes of all the workflows stop.